Love is Seriously Complicated
by samlover14
Summary: You don't love me anymore?" "No, but I so, so want to." Based on a true story. TROYPAY. Twoshot. Complete, for now.
1. Part One

She sat in front of her computer. She'd known the guy for almost three years now, and she'd known she'd loved him for almost two. All she had to do was say so. But…it was too hard.

**2cool4school:** Wanna know something?

**Bballer14:** Why not?

**2cool4school:** I love you.

There was no reply. It seemed he'd drawn a blank. So, instead of writing something else, she panicked and signed off. She remained signed off for several days. She avoided seeing him. She didn't want to know how he'd taken the news.

Two weeks later, she signed on again. She had at least a dozen offline messages asking why she wasn't online, but nothing on the issue at hand. It was like it had disappeared. A message window popped up on her screen.

**Bballer14 has invited you to chat. Accept or Decline?**

She hit accept. She knew she'd regret it if she didn't. Although she also knew she'd probably regret it if she didn't.

**Bballer14:** Where've u been? I've been trying 2 talk 2 u for weeks.

**2cool4school:** Oh, u know. Busy.

**Bballer14:** Well, don't do that again. U scared me.

**2cool4school:** Try not to. :D

**Bballer14:** So, what's this about u playing golf last weekend without yours truly?

Their conversation went pleasantly on for about two hours, until his mother made him sign off. She sighed, and signed off as well. It was like the incident had slipped from his head.

_**Four Weeks Later**_

She hurried to her locker at school. She wanted to make a fast getaway from his locker. She'd left him another note saying she loved him. She still wasn't sure why she wanted him to know so bad, but she did. It was like she was torn between several emotions. The most burning one was being in love with someone who would never love her back. The second most burning one was being terrified of losing him as a friend. He was like her best friend in the whole wide world and she couldn't lose him. He was almost like the only friend she had. The only real friend, anyway.

The next day, he tracked her down at her locker.

"You've been avoiding me again," he said.

"Sorry," she said, smiling brightly. "I've been busy."

"I thought you weren't going to do that anymore."

"I said I'd try not to."

He walked her to English. It was like the incident had slipped from his mind again.

_**Three Months Later**_

She sat at her computer again. It seemed like the only thing she did these days. She'd sent him several more notes and such of the most amiable nature informing him of her love. She wanted to make sure the point got across. He was either ignoring them or really, really dense.

**Bballer14:** So, u going 2 Prom with me?

**2cool4school:** Really?

Her heart caught in her throat. She waited for a response. Maybe this time the message had gotten through.

**Bballer14:** Yeah. What are friends for?

Her heart fell. It was official. He was either really stupid, or he just didn't like her that way.

**2cool4school:** Of course. Best friends 4 lyfe.

**Bballer14:** U got it.

She tried to forget about liking him like that, but the feelings just wouldn't go away. She'd tried doing that before, of course, to no avail.

_**Three Weeks Later**_

When Prom night finally came, he picked her up at her house, and drove them to the school. The Prom was being held in the gym.

"So, this is fancy, huh?" he asked. She nodded. It was the only thing she could do. "You want to dance?"

"Sure," she said. He checked her coat and they went to the dance floor. A slow song came on. They started dancing.

"So, I know," he said.

"Know what?"

"About you."

"Me?"

"You love me," he said.

"I do?" She feigned innocence.

"Yeah," he said. "Or someone else has been leaving me love notes for five months."

"Must have been," she lied.

"Come on," he said. He bent his head a little to the side and captured her lips in a kiss.

"Okay, you got me," she murmured through it. "What are you going to do about it?"

"This work for you?" he asked, pulling a white piece of plastic out of his pocket. She glanced at it, and nodded. He stashed the hotel room key back in his pocket, and they finished the dance.

When the Prom was over, he escorted her back to the car and then hurried across town to the hotel. He opened the door to their room. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Wow. You did all this for me?" she asked.

"Yeah. I just wanted it to be perfect," he said.

"It is," she said. "It is." She slipped her jacket off again, and kicked her high heels into a corner. She fell back onto the bed and sighed. He shook his jacket and shoes off as well and joined her.

"So…" he began.

"You're not expecting anything tonight, are you?" she interrupted, rolling over to look at him.

"No," he said, quickly, "why do you ask?"

"Because you booked one of the nicest hotels in the neighborhood. It must have cost a fortune."

"There is no expense too great than to sprinkle on thee."

"Aw, that's sweet." She captured his lips in yet another kiss. "What took you so long?" she asked.

"So long what?" he asked.

"So long to answer my notes and stuff." He paused.

"Nothing," he said. "I was just…waiting for the opportune moment." He kissed her again.

"Well, you got it," she said. They kissed some more. Then, she stopped.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Nothing, that's just it," she said.

"What do you mean, nothing?" he asked.

"Nothing," she repeated. "Nothing. There's nothing."

"You don't love me anymore?"

"No, but I _so_, so want to."

"Maybe I can help," he said, starting to untie his tie.

"No, Troy," she said. "There's nothing you can do." And with that she pinked up her jacket and her shoes, and walked out of the hotel room.

**A/N: So, there's one half the story. It actually is based on a true story. I'd rather not talk about the true story. So, thanks for reading and please review. I don't own anything. Samantha.**


	2. Part Two

_**Eight Years Later**_

She sat at home on the couch, reading through the day's mail. She'd gotten about a million catalogs, and a few letters. She thumbed through the catalogs, before a certain envelope caught her eye. She stared at it for a whole thirty seconds before opening it.

_Jack and Lucille Bolton  
and  
Sonya Montez  
cordially invite you  
to  
a marriage  
for  
Troy David Bolton  
and  
Gabriella Elizabeth Montez_

It listed a time and date. She couldn't believe her eyes. He was getting married. He was still the love of her life, even if she hadn't been _in_ love with him for eight years. The sight of the invitation made her heart jump into her throat again. She picked up her phone and dialed the RSVP number on the card. It was Troy's parents. She asked them for Troy's number. They gave it to her, along with an address. She dialed his number.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hi," she said. That was all it took.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"What are you sorry about? It was my fault," she said. "All my fault. Me and my stupidity. Couldn't control my stupid teenage hormones…"

"Shar, you're rambling," he said. She could hear the smile on his face.

"So, you're getting married."

"Yeah," he said.

"Why'd you invite me?" she asked.

"You know I could never get married without your approval."

"Same here."

"So, you'll come?"

"I'll think about it."

_**Eight Weeks Later**_

She had to hand it to them, it was a lovely wedding. They couldn't have picked a lovelier time. The flowers were all in bloom. How they had picked a time when _all_ the flowers could be in bloom escaped her, but they were. She loitered around the reception, feeling kind of put out. He walked up to her.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," she said.

"Long time, no see," he said.

"I've been…busy."

"You said you weren't going to do that anymore."

"I said I'd try." There were tears welling in her eyes. He smiled. She ran forward and hugged him before the tears came on full force.

"I'm glad you came," he said.

"I can't believe it," she said. "You got _married_. And to _her_. Of all people."

"She's not that bad," he said. "I seem to remember you telling me to get on with my life."

"I didn't mean it," she said. "I didn't mean any of it. If I could take it back, I would."

"So would I," he said. "But things have changed now. I'm married. And I couldn't be happier. And I'm sure you have a boyfriend, right?"

"Sort of," she said. "Nothing compares to you."

"Nothing could," he said. "It's me, and it's you. It's us."

"If I could do over one night in my life, it would be senior prom," she said.

"If I could do over one night in my life, it would be the night I asked Gabriella to go out with me to make you jealous."

"I wish that would've worked back then."

"Is it working now?"

"Maybe."

"Is there anything I can do?" he asked.

"No, there's nothing anyone can do," she said. "I fell out of love eight years ago. That's all there is to it."

"I'm sorry," he said. "For waiting around so long,"

"I'm sorry too," she said. "For being so weird all the time when you tried to talk to me about it."

"I'm sorry for marrying her," he said.

"I'm sorry for letting you," she said. He captured her lips in his. It was lucky they were in a secluded room. She stopped him. "You're married," she said. "You're married and happy, and that's what matters."

"So you don't love me again?" he asked.

"No," she said. "But I _so_, so want to."

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review! If I really owned something as awesome as High School Musical, do you think the pairings in the movies would be Troyella? I didn't think so. I don't own it!**

**This is also the only thing to record that I've written with a sad ending. If you guys **_**really**_** wanted a happy ending, I suppose I could come up with one, but it just wouldn't be right. Right, so that's the end.  
**

**Samantha.**


End file.
